Too much to ask
by Dis1832
Summary: A tragedy occurs in Jacob's family.
**A/N: I participated in a site's drabble contest this month, hence the short word count, and it was a Jacob drabble contest. We could pair him with anyone we wanted or we could leave him single, too, as long as the story took place in the Spring. For some reason when this idea came to me, I thought of Rosalie being paired with Jake. It baffled me because in my mind, those two fight like cats and dogs LOL. I went with it though and this was the result. It's AH (all-human) and I hope you guys enjoy it!** ** **Again, Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight characters.** Please read and review! :) **

**Too Much to Ask**

"Yeah mom, she's still in the room." I paused, "I've tried to get her to eat and she won't." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"Alright, thanks ma. Don't worry; I'll take care of her. Love you." I hung up the phone.

I walked towards the room, already knowing I'd see my beautiful wife in the rocking chair in our little girl's nursery.

I slowly opened the door and peeked in my head in.

I could see my wife rocking in the chair while looking out through the bay window. The flowers were blooming signaling that spring was upon us. _A season too soon_ , my mind whispered. Our daughter was supposed to be born during the late summer months, closer to fall.

I knew without having to look at my wife, the ever-present tears would still be streaming down her face. My beautiful wife didn't deserve this. Neither of us did. _She_ was taken too soon from us.

I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling. I had to be strong … _for her_.

I opened my eyes and decided to look around the room.

It was a princess' room through and through. The walls were painted in a soft pink as well as light gold. Our daughter's name was written in calligraphy on the wall where her crib sat: Lillian Grace.

Rosalie, her mother, Esme, and my own mother, Sarah, had been busy decorating for weeks ever since Rosalie had passed the dreaded twelfth week mark. Even though we weren't sure what we were going to have, Rosalie was absolutely positive it was a girl. She called it: mother's intuition.

I walked closer to the rocking chair and kneeled down to be closer to my beautiful wife.

"Hey beautiful, it's lunch time. Do you want to try and eat?"

I brushed my hand through my wife's golden curls while she kept staring straight ahead. I don't even know if she heard what I just said.

I leaned forward and kissed her temple, sighing as I did so.

I heard her gasp before the sobs quickly came.

I cradled her in my arms, gently, as she continued to mourn for our little Lily flower.

"Why her, Jake? Why?!"

I shut my eyes tighter and kissed the top of her head, knowing she didn't want an answer to that.

"I just wanted our little girl, Jake. Was that too much to ask for?"

I shook my head, "No baby, not at all. I wanted our baby girl too."

I felt her hands grip my black T-shirt as her shoulders continued to shake due to the force of her sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I'm so sorry." My wife wailed and wrapped her arms around me.

I was momentarily stunned by her apologies then I remembered she'd said the same thing twice before.

I shushed her, "No beautiful, please don't apologize. _Please_." I stressed, not wanting her to feel sorry about a damn thing. There was nothing she could have done.

"How could you love me? I'm a failure as a woman and as a wife! I couldn't give you the one thing we both wanted: a baby."

I pushed her back a bit so I could see her face. I wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Rosalie, it's not your fault. I will always love you, baby or no baby. You're everything to me."

I saw her eyes tear up again and I kissed her lips, softly.

"I love you too, Jake." She breathed against my lips before placing her head against my chest.

I leaned my head on hers and held her tighter to me.

I knew she'd blame herself again. She'd been doing so ever since the first miscarriage.

Rosalie and I met a little over 6 years ago and our relationship has been a whirlwind ever since. We were married exactly a year to the date when we met. Our parents were wary but, thankfully, supportive of our decision.

After we got married, Rosalie and I decided to let fate run its course on whether we'd have a baby or not. We enjoyed our newly wedded bliss and everything seemed perfect except Rosalie was still menstruating.

I could see her becoming disappointed each month when her cycle would come. Cheering her up usually worked but her smiles became less frequent as the months passed.

Finally, after being married for a little over a year … it happened. Rosalie was pregnant. We were both ecstatic. We had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever.

Unfortunately, Rosalie miscarried when she was eight weeks pregnant. We had only known for about a month. We were so devastated; Rosalie even more so.

After coming out of her funk, she became determined to try again. I, for one, was glad to have my wife back.

Six months to the day we had lost our first baby, Rosalie learned she was pregnant with our second.

She was being extra careful and yet, it was all for naught.

She miscarried at eleven weeks.

After that miscarriage, Rosalie and I kept trying for another baby but it never happened.

We were close to giving up when Rosalie became pregnant a third time five months ago. It had been almost three years since our second miscarriage. We were relieved to pass twelve weeks and even more so, when she passed sixteen weeks. Of course Rosalie was right on the gender, we were having a little girl.

Unfortunately once Rosalie passed twenty weeks, she ended up in preterm labor and our little Lily didn't survive.

I don't know how Rosalie and I are going to move past this devastating loss.

All I wanted to do was give my wife a baby. I didn't realize that was too much to ask.


End file.
